Yuzuki Kurebayashi
:For TCG information, see Yuzuki (TCG). is one of the main characters of selector infected WIXOSS and selector spread WIXOSS. She is the older twin between herself and Kazuki, and wishes to be Kazuki's lover. As a Selector, her LRIG is Hanayo. Later, after becoming an Eternal Girl, Hanayo takes Yuzuki's body, causing Yuzuki to become a LRIG. In Lostorage conflated WIXOSS, Yuzuki is one of the protagonists again. Her partner is a different version of Hanayo. Appearance selector infected WIXOSS - 01_14.30.png Yuzuki_LRIG.png Yuzuki is a young girl with long black hair that goes slightly below her shoulders with a hime cut. She is of average height, has a fair complexion and brown eyes. She is around 14 years old and is in eighth grade. She usually appears in a pinkish-red jumper and ash blue cardigan, tile-patterned blue skirt, and brown boots. She later ties up her hair into a pony tail with a red scrunchie she bought with her friends when she was actively engaging in selector battles. After turning into a LRIG, Yuzuki starts wearing a red revealing outfit. Her hair is tied up into a pony tail with a red scrunchie, which was left intact. Her top has 2 crescent shaped moons and extends out to her arms. Her left hand has a red bandage wrapped around and her skirt is the same thing. Personality She is very impulsive in battle and tends to commit mistakes because of this behavior. She has a passionate and fiery personality, represented by her use of red cards. She is also described as being straightforward, which is also reflected in her playstyle and her defeat against Akira Aoi. However, in regards to her twin brother Kazuki, she is quite evasive, due to the romantic feelings she harbors towards him, which is her motivation for battling as a Selector in order to make the relationship possible. Due to the social stigma that would occur, she tends to hide her feelings towards her brother, but her habit of looking over Kazuki everyday at school results in others finding out about her feelings, being labelled as a stalker by the other girls. Background Yuzuki was born as a twin along with her brother Kazuki. She has had a brother complex from an early age and as a child once drew a picture of her and her brother getting married. Due to her peers saying that her feelings for her brother were bad, she scribbled out her drawing of her brother, but nonetheless, kept the picture to this very day. Growing up, she knew that her feelings for her brother were deemed by society as immoral and as such, has learned to keep her feelings a secret. At some point during middle-school, her brother Kazuki bought her a Red Ambition trial deck containing the LRIG Hanayo, who tells her of her circumstances as a Selector. Now given the chance to make her wish to being Kazuki's lover come true, when asked of her wish, for the first time she was able to tell someone of her secret and as a result became quite close to Hanayo. However, at the time, she is unable to fulfill that wish due to being the only Selector at school until she met Rūko. Chronology Selector infected WIXOSS Yuzuki first appeared when she spotted Rūko communicating with her LRIG. Yuzuki reveals to Rūko that she too is a Selector like her. Befriending Rūko, she introduces her LRIG Hanayo. She brings Rūko and Kazuki to the rooftop where Hanayo explains to Rūko about Selectors being chosen girls who who compete to become Eternal Girls and have their wish granted. After Hanayo gave her explanation, Yuzuki then pressures Rūko to battle with her, despite the fact that Rūko doesn't even have any wishes. Rūko eventually complies with Yuzuki's request due to her LRIG's insistence. Kazuki voiced his opinion on how unfair a game it would be since Rūko doesn't even know the rules. Yuzuki continued to challenge Rūko to a Selector Battle, declaring that she would defeat Rūko before she gets the chance to learn the rules. Both girls were then brought into a strange field where both Hanayo and Rūko's LRIG are alive. A large roulette wheel in the distance begins to spin and indicated that Yuzuki gets to have a first turn. Yuzuki seems to be hyped since Rūko doesn't know how to fight, but Kazuki guided Rūko much to Yuzuki's chagrin. Yuzuki complained to Kazuki, but Hanayo states that Kazuki is unable to hear their voices from the outside. After Tama attacked Hanayo, Yuzuki continued to complain that if he hadn't interfered, she would have won if Rūko didn't know the rules. Kazuki then tells her that he doesn't think it's fair especially if it is a battle for her wish. During the battle, Yuzuki is surprised that Rūko is already better than her even though she is just a beginner. Just as Yuzuki begins to lose hope, Hanayo reminds Yuzuki of her wish. Flustered, Yuzuki tells Hanayo to stop talking about her wish. Kazuki then tells the two girls to get back in the real world just as the alternate dimension begins to crumble down. In the end, their battle is interrupted by a teacher, and both girls were sent back to the real world and lunchtime has just ended. Yuzuki then asks Hanayo what happened to the battle. Hanayo states that their match was a no-loss game, since the battle was terminated by an external influence. Just as Rūko was about to ask Yuzuki what she was flustered about earlier, Yuzuki leads Kazuki away, still flustered that Rūko might have heard her wish. After school, Yuzuki waited for Rūko at the train station, intending to tell Rūko to forget about her wish which Hanayo briefly brought up. When she met Rūko, she tells her that LRIGs use up their powers in battles and when the battle ends, they usually just sleep. She tells Rūko that Hanayo is asleep as well. Noticing that Kazuki wasn't with her, Rūko asked where he is, to which Yuzuki reveals that they are twins and that he isn't with her. She then asks Rūko to not say anything about her wish which Hanayo mentioned earlier. Rūko then asks what Yuzuki was talking about. Yuzuki, thinking that Rūko was playing dumb, begins to lash out at Rūko, catching the attention of people passing by, much to her embarrassment. Rūko then proceeded to invite Yuzuki to her house, where she is introduced to Hatsu as Rūko's friend, who left shortly. Rūko then brought Yuzuki to her room, where Yuzuki discovers to her relief that Rūko did not hear her wish. During her stay at Rūko's house, Yuzuki expresses her determination to have her wish granted. Since she isn't interested in becoming an Eternal Girl, Rūko suggested that she wouldn't mind losing on purpose against her. Yuzuki declined her offer, since Kazuki would hate her for that, as it would defeat the purpose of her wish. Coming back from the store, Hatsu brought Rūko and Yuzuki a variety of cakes, to which Yuzuki began to eat. Satisfied with her treat, Yuzuki left Rūko's apartment late in the afternoon to go home.selector infected WIXOSS, "This Miracle Trembles" Selector spread WIXOSS YUZUKI Normal View.png|Yuzuki as seen by Kazuki Yuzuki continues to be Hitoe Uemura's LRIG in the second season. She first appears with her Selector in the first episode when Hitoe planned to meet up with Rūko. During the day, they spot a WIXOSS tournament being held nearby. Due to previous bad experiences with WIXOSS in the previous season, the trio decided to leave, only to be spotted by Chiyori and her LRIG, Eldora. Chiyori then proceeded to bring the trio to an alley to challenge them to a Selector battle. But, the trio refuse and try to tell Chiyori about the dark truth of WIXOSS, even going to the lengths of presenting Yuzuki in her LRIG form to Chiyori. However, this falls on deaf ears, as this just makes her want to do it even more, much to her Eldora's exasperation. In Episode 10 of Spread, after receiving an email notifying them of the real Iona's location, Yuzuki notices that the e-mail address is hers. Yuzuki, Rūko and Hitoe then decide to confront Hanayo in her old home. After being eavesdropped by Kazuki, Kazuki grabbed Yuzuki's card, only to see her as a normal, non-talking LRIG, unable to see her move nor hear her speak. When Hanayo is admitted to the hospital as a result of not fulfilling Yuzuki's wish, she breaks down, only to be comforted by Kazuki who later says that he can still feel her presence. She remains in Kazuki's possession for the rest of time as a LRIG; even when he and Hitoe goes to Mayu's real house and bedroom. At the end of Selector spread WIXOSS, she is seen using a Tawil (TCG) deck against Hitoe. Lostorage incited WIXOSS Yuzuki is briefly seen again in Lostorage incited WIXOSS in one of Kiyoi's flashbacks. Lostorage conflated WIXOSS In Lostorage conflated WIXOSS, Yuzuki is one of the protagonists again. She attends the same high school as Ruko and Hitoe and often hangs out with them. She finds out about the next round of Selector battles from Ruko, the day after Ruko met with Kiyoi, and advises Ruko that she should stay out of them. In Episode 3, Yuzuki meets up with Hanna Mikage while working part-time at the Lucky Club Card Shop. Hanna questions her about Selector Battles. Yuzuki tells Hanna to let it go, but nonetheless agrees to tell her if she hears something. Later that night, Yuzuki meets up with Hitoe at a cafe where Hitoe tells her that she has become an Selector again and introduces her to her LRIG, Midori. After some discussion, the two of them decide to keep Ruko out of the loop as to what's going on out of a sense of protection. In Episode 4 (which opens up on the same night), Yuzuki arrives home from her meet-up with Hitoe and is shocked to discover Hanayo appearing in her WIXOSS deck again. Hanayo sadly informs Yuzuki that she has been chosen as a Selector again and a frustrated and upset Yuzuki cries out asking why it happened. After calming down, Hanayo informs Yuzuki about the new rules and Yuzuki decides to call up Hitoe to inform her about it. However, Yuzuki later becomes worried when Hitoe doesn't answer her phone calls and decides to meet up with her at her house. Yuzuki arrives just in time to greet a crying Hitoe. Consoling her, Yuzuki takes her inside and Hitoe informs Yuzuki that she had just lost her LRIG to a Selector named "Layla." While shocked at the news that a Selector will lose their LRIG upon losing, Yuzuki resolves herself to get Midori back by beating Layla. In Episode 5, Yuzuki meets up with Hitoe after school to have a strategy meeting about what they know so far about the new battles. After re-confirming what they know, the two decide to meet up later and go searching for Layla. However, Ruko interrupts the conversation and Yuzuki is forced to make up some excuse to leave. Later that evening, Yuzuki meets up with Hitoe at the station after her work shift to try and track down some Selectors, while also hoping to come across Layla. Following Hanayo's advice, the two nearly encounter Hanna and Suzuko Homura, but then Hanna and Suzuko get called to somewhere else and they miss each other. Slightly relieved, the two of them then become shocked when Layla appears and challenges Yuzuki to a battle by her name. Surprised, Yuzuki asks about how Layla knew about her and Layla alludes to having an informant. Regardless, the two decide to battle and open a battlefield. During the battle, Layla chooses to use herself for the battle instead of fighting together with Midori. Yuzuki then gets taunted into using her Key Card to turn herself into an LRIG with by Layla. Later, after Yuzuki loses the battle, Yuzuki and Hanayo are taken prisoner by Layla. In Episode 6, while Layla is resting inside her's and Carnival's Hideout, Yuzuki (who is still in her card form) demands to know why Layla doesn't release them, if she has no intention to battle using the other LRIGs. Layla replies that she can't do that because the rules stipulate that "she can't release them, unless she loses a battle." Layla then further explains that she can't afford to lose a game until she beats that monster "Carnival." Other Appearances She appears in the Blu-ray exclusive Midoriko and Piruluk-tan shorts. In the first short, she is interviewed as wanting the person she likes (Kazuki) to eat her out. Relationships Hanayo Yuzuki is the master of Hanayo. Hanayo is the first person whom Yuzuki tells her inner desire to. Yuzuki calls her "Hanayo-san". It can be said that Hanayo cares for Yuzuki, as shown when she cried while Yuzuki becomes an Eternal Girl. After possessing Yuzuki's body, she tries her best to fulfill Yuzuki's wish. Kazuki Kurebayashi Kazuki is Yuzuki's twin brother whom she harbors romantic feelings for. She has an incredibly strong bond with him, as he is able to sense her presence from within a card. It is left up to the viewers to decide whether the twins began dating each other, but they seemed to have become closer by the end of the series. Rūko Kominato Rūko is one of Yuzuki's close friends and was the first person that she battled as a Selector. Rūko is aware of her feelings towards her brother, but doesn't admonish her because of it and acts accepting of this fact. Hitoe Uemura Yuzuki first meets Hitoe in the library where she and Rūko study together. After Hitoe's wish is corrupted, the two do not interact again until Yuzuki becomes a LRIG and winds up with Hitoe as her selector. While she initially tries to exploit Hitoe, the two soon rekindle their friendship once Yuzuki learns that Hitoe's wish, corrupted though it may have been, remained unchanged, and Hitoe regained her memories. Decks Yuzuki plays a Red Ambition deck. Her play-style is described by Kazuki as being straightforward, which is reflected in her personality. Hanayo Deck LRIG DECK: * Hanayo ** Hanayo Zero ** Hanayo One ** Hanayo Two ** Hanayo Three ** Hanayo Four ARTS *Dominating Fury SIGNI Level 1 * Amethyst, Natural Stone * Dragunov, Small Gun * Iron, Natural Stone * Macury, Natural Stone * Sapphi, Natural Stone * Servant O Level 2 * Kohaku, Natural Stone * Orichalcia, Natural Stone * Ranchan, Explosive Gun * Rin, Natural Stone Level 3 * Garnet, Natural Stone * Rubyl, Natural Stone Level 4 * Adamasphere, Natural Pyroxene * Cannon, Ballista * Emeralda, Natural Stone Spells * Fissure of Condemnation * Roaring Fire Pillar Quotes Trivia *Her family name, Kurebayashi is written with the kanji "紅林", which means Red Forest. This may be the reason why her LRIG counterpart utilizes both Red and Green cards. * Despite having the appearance of Yuzuki-card types found in SP-02 spec selector: Hitoe Uemura, her card effects differ each season in the anime, depending on the latest card version released at the time of airing. ** In season 1, on level 3, her card effect is that of Yuzuki Three, Roaring Flame Sin, found in WX-02 Stirred Selector. ** This changed in season 2, where on levels 3 and 4, her card effects are that of Yuzuki Three Armament and Yuzuki Four Armament, respectively. Both cards can be found in WX-04 Infected Selector. * As shown in selector spread WIXOSS episode 10, her mail address is "shadow-prince@rocomo.ne.jp", which is a clear reference to the drawing she drew of Kazuki in her childhood. * Her Tarot card is The Lovers. Gallery Character Art Designs anichara02_1.png|Front body chara_10e.png|Back and side anichara02_3.png|Close-up and back chara_10b.png Yuzuki (conflated).jpg Promotional Art Screenshots selector infected WIXOSS - 01_11.44.png selector infected WIXOSS - 01_17.48.png LRIGYuzuki.jpg References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Selector Category:Eternal Girl Category:LRIG Category:Yuzuki Category:Human